Everyone Knows They're Dating Except Them
by Russica
Summary: Everyone thinks Sips and Sjin are dating. Well, everyone except Sips and Sjin. How Xephos, Honeydew, and Lalna learned not to assume. T for language.


Title: Everyone Knows They're Dating Except Them

Rating: T for language

Summary: Everyone thinks Sips and Sjin are dating. Well, everyone except Sips and Sjin. How Xephos, Honeydew, and Lalna learned not to assume. T for language.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their respective owners of the Yogscast.

Author's Rambling: I read a really good story on tumblr and my favorite part of it was Duncan being unable to believe that Sips and Sjin weren't dating. It was such a fun idea I just had to write something for it. Critiques appreciated, enjoy.

* * *

"Can you pass me a wrench Sjin," Xephos called out from under a mess of pipes.

After a moment without receiving either a wrench or a response he crawled out to look around. Sjin was nowhere to be seen. He stood with a groan before flying off to search for Sjin. He checked each level before flying outside. He hovered out by the giant egg and let his eyes scan the compound. Not seeing him he flew around the side of the building, thinking perhaps he had gone to check on the cow-slug or, more likely, to goof-off with Sips. He wasn't there either. Exasperated he landed and walked over to Sips who was diligently building the loading bay.

"Hey Sips, have you seen Sjin?"

Sips paused a moment.

"Oh yeah," he smirked. "He had a big date with Minty, he wanted me to tell you he'd be leaving early. Sorry I was so busy it completely slipped my mind."

Xephos was staring at him with a very confused look plastered on his face.

"A _date_?"

"Yeah silk shirt, that thing that people who like each other do," he quipped sarcastically.

"I know that, but I mean, you're okay with that?" he asked.

Sips looked at Xephos curiously.

"Why wouldn't I be okay with it? I mean Minty's cool, she helped us in the Nether and blowing up our house and shit. Plus," he added as he picked out a different block, "Sjin's not such a babby that he needs my permission."

Xephos just stood their staring dumbly. He shook his head.

"Well, I guess if you guys are comfortable with an open-relationship that's, you know, fine, whatever works-"

"What?" Sips cut him off, staring at him incredulously.

"W-what?" Xephos stuttered.

"Did you just imply that me and Sjin were in an open-relationship?"

"Isn't that what it's called?" he frowned. "When you date someone but you can still date other people? Like friends with benefits almost or at least that's how Simon explained it."

Sips crossed his arms and grinned.

"You think that me and Sjin are dating?"

"Well, yeah, but we don't have a problem with it or anything," he added hastily.

Sips was grinning like an idiot as he held back laughter.

"We aren't dating you big dumb-dumb."

The color sort of drained from Xephos' face.

"You aren't?"

"No" Sips laughed. "God, no."

"But, I mean, all the innuendos and things," he stammered, a blush beginning to tint his cheeks.

"We're just joking, Jesus Christ, I can't believe you thought we were dating" he managed through loud laughs.

"Well, I mean, I'm not the only one" he said indignantly.

"What?" Sips cackled. "You've got to be kidding me."

Xephos' face was burning. He glanced up to see Lalna paused just inside the loading bay.

"Hey Lalna," he called.

Lalna looked up from the chest. Xephos waved him over. He flew over and landed beside his pink face friend.

"Ask Sips where Sjin is."

Lalna was a bit confused, but his curiosity was peaked.

"Ah, okay, where's Sjin?"

"On his date with Minty," Sips grinned.

Lalna's eyebrows furrowed.

"Shit, you think we're dating too," he cracked up.

"Wait, you're not?" he asked, very confused.

"Hell no, we're friends guys."

Lalna ran a hand through his hair.

"But, you guys like, share a bed."

"We used to live in a tundra way back, couple of tundras, we did it for warmth. It became a habit after a while," he chuckled.

Lalna shared a helpless look with Xephos as Sips wiped a tear from his eyes.

"God, does Honeydew think we're dating too?"

He took the fact that they wouldn't meet his eyes to be a yes and fell into another fit of laughter.

"Lalna, did you get the crowbar yet?" Honeydew called as he walked round the corner. "Oi, what're you all doing pissing around?"

Xephos was pinching the bridge of his nose, Lalna was fiddling with said crowbar, and Sips was laughing.

"Xephos was looking for Sjin, he's out on a date with Minty," Sips smiled.

Honeydew raised his eyebrows.

"So, uh, you two aren't together I'm guessing," he mumbled awkwardly.

"Jesus-fucking-Christ I can't believe you all thought we were dating."

Sips had his hands on his knees as he doubled over laughing.

"Well you do share beds," Honeydew grinned. "And all those innuendos and things."

"Yeah," Sips managed as he wiped away a tear. "You know, based on that logic, it must mean that you three got a thing going on."

Lalna paled, his eyes widening at the implication, Xephos blushed even more, and Honeydew's earce turned red. Sips crossed his arms and smiled.

"Yeah, I mean you girl guides got three workers and a huge ass four person bed in your work shed, me and Sjin slept together for warmth way back, but you bastards are in the middle of a plains biome," he smirked at their looks of embarrassment. "And you guys make innuendos as well."

"Sorry there Sips," Xephos sighed. "We really shouldn't have assumed."

"Assuming makes an arse out of you and me," Honeydew laughed.

"Yeah, sorry there Sips," Lalna laughed. "Back to work then."

Lalna and Honeydew flew off to finish their railway, Xephos shook his head and flew quickly back inside. Sips picked up another block and went back to work.

"What a bunch of jokers," he laughed.

* * *

Whatcha think? Should I write another chapter? One about Sjin and him laughing their arses off about the whole thing? Or maybe a nice heart to heart resulting in a tad of fluff and the realization that maybe they should be dating? Reviews highly appreciated.


End file.
